


Navigating Small Spaces

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: James is furious with Teddy and being forced to hide in a fitting room with him isn't helping.





	Navigating Small Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Written for marguerite_26's One Plot, Many Pairings impromptu fest 2010. All fics are written using the prompt: _Character A and character B are trapped in a small space and unable to get out. They are tired and uncomfortable and a little too close for comfort. All they have is each other and that makes things both better and worse._ Thank you to mindabbles and tailoredshirt for their awesome beta work.

"Ow! Fuck! What the hell, Teddy," James yelped as Teddy grabbed him forcefully by the upper arm and pushed him unceremoniously into the fitting room.

"Quiet!" Teddy hissed at James. He pulled out his wand, casting a spell over his shoulder. He closed and then lengthened the heavy green velvet curtain so it completely obscured them. He then cast _Muffliato_ around them. 

Teddy turned James around and pointed to a tiny gap in the curtain just as Victoire and her mum walked into the shop. 

"Why are we hiding from them?" James whispered, still keeping his voice low despite the spell around them. 

Teddy leaned in close to James, Teddy's thighs brushing against the back of his. James could feel him rise to his tiptoes to see over James' shoulder, his chin pushing gently against it. 

"She doesn't want to see me in my robes before the wedding," Teddy whispered. James felt goose-flesh rise on his neck from Teddy's warm breath. 

"Isn't that the wrong way around? It's you who isn't supposed to see her in her dress." James turned his face towards Teddy, his nose almost brushing his cheek. Teddy looked sideways at James, and James felt Teddy's shoulders rise and fall in a shrug. 

Teddy stepped back and said, "Sometimes it's best not to argue, Jamie." 

James turned and scoffed. That would be exactly the reason why they were here in the first place: Teddy's unwillingness to make waves and break it off with Victoire for good. After years of dating she had finally browbeaten him into a marriage proposal. 

Teddy gave James a baleful look then looked at his shoes. There weren't many other places he could look. The fitting room was no bigger than a cubicle in the boys' toilet at Hogwarts, and even when James was in it alone he felt borderline claustrophobic. He had bumped his elbows twice just trying on one set of robes and knocked his head rather sharply when he tripped on his discarded jeans. He traced his fingers through his hairline to see if there was a bump forming. 

James turned around to look out the curtain again and saw his Aunt Fleur and Victoire going slowly through the racks of robes making what sounded like unflattering comments. 

"What are they doing?" Teddy asked. 

"Lifting Madam Malkin onto the counter so they can go down on her." Teddy yelped in surprise behind him and James rolled his eyes. "They're looking at robes, you idiot, what else would they be doing?" 

"Of course. Right," Teddy said. 

James stepped away from the curtain, looking for something to sit upon; he hoped he'd missed it at first glance, since his aunt and Victoire looked like they would be awhile. He hadn't missed anything though. It was so sparse in the tiny cubicle that there wasn't even a mirror on the wall, just a badly bent hook to hang your clothes on. 

Teddy stepped past James to look out of the curtain himself. "They don't like this shop. Mrs. Weasley insisted they would buy Victoire's wedding dress in France. _Zee British clothes will not do_ ," Teddy said. Impersonating Fleur perfectly. 

"I don't know then," James put his hands behind his back and leaned against the wall. 

Teddy groaned softly and ran his hands through his hair. "Christ, it's cramped in here," he said. He looked at James and gave him a small smile. James folded his arms and looked away. "Those robes look nice on you. It's a good colour." 

James looked down at his robes. They were navy blue with what looked like grey pinstripes, but were actually the faintest purple. James rolled his eyes at Teddy. The compliment was more than likely sincere but James wasn't about to be flattered by the bastard now. 

"Come on, Jamie," Teddy said, stepping close to him. James sidestepped as best he could away from Teddy, his back now pressed against the side of the changing room. "You can't be my best man if you insist on treating me like crap." 

"You're the one who proposed to her. This is your fault," James said pointedly. 

"I know. I'm sorry." 

The apology only made James angrier. He had heard it all too many times to care. 

"Miss you. Haven't felt right since you left," Teddy whispered, leaning close. 

"It's called blue balls, Teddy. It's because you aren't being fucked as regularly now," James spat out, glaring at Teddy, daring him to lean in closer. 

"Damn it, James! It's not all about sex. That's never what it was about," Teddy said. "I care about you…I—" 

"Cared so much you're getting married. Way to show your intense depth of feeling. You were supposed to break up with her, not create some bull shit life with her." 

"It wasn't—I didn't—that's not—it was you, God damn you James!" 

James was about to tell Teddy to spit it out, but before he could, he was being pushed into the wall, his arms, face, and mouth full of Teddy. James knew in his mind, and in the part of his heart that had broken, he should push Teddy away, tell him to stop, but he couldn't. His senses were overcome with Teddy's taste, Teddy's scent, the feel of Teddy; and he remembered that he had truly believed they were perfect for each other and he could never tell Teddy 'no'. 

"Been so long," Teddy murmured before fisting his hands in James' hair and pulling him in closer for a deep kiss. 

"Since I found out," James said remembering, and he almost pushed Teddy away again.

Teddy had come home half-pissed that night and they'd fucked on the kitchen table, then as they stumbled about picking up clothes and the broken fruit bowl, Teddy had mumbled _I asked her to marry me_. Something in James had snapped when he heard that, and he threw the bowl he had just repaired at Teddy's head. It was followed in quick succession by the four apples, three plums and one peach that had been in the bowl. Only an apple and a plum found their mark. 

"No," Teddy said breaking the kiss to nibble along James's jaw. "Fucked you at the engagement party." 

"Break-up sex doesn't count," James said as he pulled up Teddy's robes so he could grasp his cock, which was pushing on his upper thigh. 

"Then what's this?" Teddy breathed before continuing to bite his way down James' Adam's apple then across his neck. He lingered over James' pulse, biting harder. James hissed but Teddy kissed the spot as if in apology. 

James was clay under Teddy's hands. Teddy could bend and mould him with the barest pressure. If he allowed himself, he would fall in to the same patterns again – the two of them hiding everything from the world, pretending all they were was best friends, while James played along with Teddy's farcical relationship with his cousin. As Teddy began to push open his robes and press his thigh between James', James thought it wasn't a game he wanted a part in ever again. And with the split second it took to think that, it all changed. 

James shoved Teddy away forcefully. Teddy caught himself just before he slammed into the wall behind him. His eyes flashed at James as his breath came out in short pants through his kiss-swollen lips. 

"This, _Lupin_ , is called make-up sex," James said, pulling off the dress robes. "Take your trousers off. I'm going to fuck you against the wall."

Teddy didn't bother with looking surprised. He hurried to follow James's command and his trousers were down to his knees before James could blink. The quarters were so cramped that Teddy's head bumped against James' navel as he yanked off the last leg of his trousers. 

Teddy stood up straight and looked James down and up, from the top of his head to his stocking clad feet, pausing each way on James's hard cock. Teddy rolled his bottom lip into his mouth and said, "Sure you don't want me to suck you?" He looked up at James and arched his brows. James followed Teddy's gaze to his own prick and began to fist himself. 

"Miss the taste of my cock?" James stroked himself slowly, rubbing his palm over the blunt tip. Teddy moaned and James chuckled. "No, you miss the feel of it in your arse more." 

"God, you know me so well," Teddy whispered before turning around to press his chest to the wall. He spread his legs, taking his wand and casting a spell to ready himself for James. 

James pushed up behind him rubbing his cock on his cleft and licking the shell of his ear. He pressed his chest to Teddy's back. He loved feeling the rise and fall of Teddy's breathing. 

"Turn around," James said, his voice deep and slow. "Want to fuck you face to face—love seeing you come." James put his palms flat on either side of Teddy, and straightened his arms, giving Teddy hardly enough space to turn around. Teddy turned awkwardly, his already damp skin sticking where it came in contact with James'. 

Teddy leaned back against the wall, and James pressed the entire weight of his chest against him, holding him there while he kissed him. Teddy's lips pulled him in. His tongue flicked in James' mouth, drawing James' tongue to his. James slammed his pelvis into Teddy with a quick violent thrust, crashing against the wall with a _thud_. James wondered if _Muffliato_ covered sounds other than voices. He was more accustomed to using silencing charms in such a situation, but this time he hadn't gone into hiding with the intent to shag. The thought ended as Teddy groaned happily, encouraging James to rock his hips against his. 

Teddy moved in time with James. Their cocks rubbed against each other, each pass of Teddy's length sending shivers down James's spine. 

"Love your cock," James said, as he tugged on Teddy's full bottom lip with his teeth. 

"Hm?" 

"Thick and perfect. Love the sounds you make when I swirl my tongue around the head." 

"Oh fuck," Teddy panted, moving his hips faster. Nothing made him more eager than James talking dirty. 

"Always such a slut, Teddy. I'll suck your cock later, tonight when I go back to _our_ flat and let you fuck me again. Stretching my arse with that thick—" James didn't finish the sentence, but instead thrust sharply again so he could feel that perfect cock on his skin. 

James slid his hand down Teddy's side, past his lean chest, his thin waist, and then behind to the small of his back, and finally, to the round, pert curve of Teddy's arse. James squeezed, kneading into the firm flesh. Teddy moaned into James's mouth as the tip of James' index finger ghosted across his entrance. 

James kept the path of his hand moving lower till he was gripping the back of Teddy's thigh. He lifted Teddy's leg, settling it on his hip. Teddy hooked his knee around and dug his heel in to James' thigh to better keep himself up.

James bent his knees slightly, angling his cock to slide behind Teddy's already tightened balls. It was so close, almost there; the heat of Teddy's hole making James dizzy with want. 

He growled impatiently, putting his other hand on Teddy's lower back to cant his hips out more. The head of James's cock breached his hole. His legs began to quake with anticipation. 

Teddy gripped James's back, fingers digging into him. A whine escaped from the back of James' throat. He _needed_ to be deeper, needed his cock inside Teddy's warm body. Teddy smiled against his mouth at this, and murmured, "Hold on," as he nearly leaped, wrapping his other leg firmly around James's waist. With one push to keep Teddy held up between him and the wall, Teddy was fully seated on him. 

"Oh fuck, oh Christ, oh fuck, oh God fucking—hell!" Teddy moaned in James's ear. James grunted, incoherent sounds escaping him as he held Teddy, pushing his cock further and further into Teddy. 

Everything about being in Teddy was better than James remembered. Hotter, slicker, tighter. Even the noises and the string of Teddy's curses were better than James remembered. James pushed hard, wanting to feel his balls brush against Teddy's. 

"Jamie, I'm sorry," Teddy said in a panting whisper. 

"Huh?" James pulled his head back to look Teddy in the eyes. His face was flushed, sweat creeping across his brow, his eyes were soft and dark with arousal. Holding his head tipped back hurt James' neck so he brought it forward again, resting his forehead against the wall. 

James continued thrusting into Teddy, grunting softly each time he pushed in. Sweat trailed down his sides where Teddy's thighs squeezed him so tightly. He felt Teddy's nails dig into his back. His palms were slipping. 

James moved faster, not knowing how much longer he could keep it up before his muscles gave in to the sweat and their bodies slid apart. 

"Yes, like that," Teddy pleaded. "Fuck me hard." 

James could feel it, feel the ache in his balls coming. He pushed faster, wanting it and wanting it. 

"Fuck!" Teddy said.

His cock, trapped between their bodies, pulsed and came spilled out across them, sliding down their skin. Teddy's eyes clamped shut, his face turned to the ceiling as he yelled in ecstasy. It was just as James remembered, including the pink flush high on Teddy's cheekbones. James moaned as Teddy's hole pulsed around him and he called out as he came.

Panting and dripping with each other's come, they held on to each other until James pulled away from the wall, easing Teddy down. 

"I was angry with you," Teddy said. James hadn't even caught his breath yet. "We had that fight after dinner at your grandparents'. You were tired of sitting there pretending to be my mate not my lover. I went out and bought a ring—next thing I knew I was mumbling some shite to Victoire that it was time for the next step. Thought of you the whole time I was doing it. I'm sorry, I truly am, I wasn't thinking. Then you left and I had no choice but to keep going with it all. I'm a bleedin' coward. What's the point of making everyone hate me for breaking up with her if I don't have you to come home to?" Teddy looked at James, and James was sure his jaw was actually on the floor. All he could do was gape. He hadn't considered or even thought that Teddy was honestly scared and sorry for it. 

"You—" James swallowed hard. He felt dizzy again. The tiny room still was stifling with heat and the scent of sex, and it felt like it had crept into James's brain. He had no idea what to say, until the words bubbled up from his throat, "You always have me." 

Teddy didn’t smile, but a shadow lifted from his face as relief settled over him. He pressed his damp forehead against James's neck, and touched his fingertips to James's racing pulse. James curled his fingers in Teddy's wavy hair, holding him there. 

"I’ll fix things with Victoire," whispered Teddy. 

And this time, unlike all the other times, James finally believed him.


End file.
